Let's not think too hard
by MlleSpoody
Summary: Juste un petit peu de douceur lorsque Regina et Emma se souvienne du bon vieux temps.


**Après un long long long moment, je me décide enfin à poster. Ma toute première OS SwanQueen, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me partager votre avis. **

**Bonne lecture.**

« Emma ? »

« Mmh ? »

La jeune femme n'ouvre même pas les yeux, pas quand les doigts de Regina caresse sa joue de cette façon si douce. Dire qu'il fut un temps où tout ce qu'elles cherchaient était de se faire du mal. Elle sent l'ancienne Reine s'agiter à côté d'elle. Elle pourrait presque l'entendre réfléchir. Son bras se sert autour de la taille nue de sa compagne et l'attire plus près d'elle.

« Tu penses beaucoup trop, Regina. »

Elle ouvre un œil pour jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, et quand elle voit le regard que lui porte la femme qu'elle aime, elle ouvre la deuxième paupière et se penche pour embrasser le nez de la brunette. Celle-ci sourit. Dans ses iris si foncée brille tellement d'amour qu'Emma se demande souvent comment elle a pu être aussi chanceuse. Si elle avait su ou seulement pensé, en arrivant à Storybrooke, que cette femme aux talons hauts et aux guerres de pouvoir allait devenir celle qui partageait son quotidien. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait trouvée belle, magnifique même, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer un seul instant. Mais la malédiction avait été brisée, et beaucoup de chose avait changé, Emma avait vu derrière le mur de béton, la femme de verre. Regina soupire et se serre un peu plus contre le corps de son amante.

« Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser, Emma ? »

La blonde sert inconsciemment la jeune femme contre elle et un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Comme si elle pouvait oublier ce moment. Celui qui avait tout changé et avait fait d'elle la femme comblée qu'elle était aujourd'hui. C'était peu après la mort – le meurtre – de Cora. Emma tournait en rond et s'inquiétait de savoir comment allait Regina. Elle avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains, ou plutôt c'était donné un coup de pied magistrale aux fesses, et était allée la voir. Regina avait fermé toute les barrières de son cœur, mais Emma n'en avait que faire. Elle l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux, avait vu sa peine et sa douleur, et elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Pour bien entendu se faire repousser avec hargne.

« Tu semblais tellement seule, et je voulais te donner la force de continuer. »

« Tu n'es pourtant pas la femme la plus tactile que j'aie rencontrée pourtant. »

Et bien entendu, Regina avait poussé, de ses mots tranchants et de ses remarques acerbes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma craque.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies dit de me taire. »

«Je voulais juste que tu te taises, que tu arrêtes de parler de Snow, que tu arrêtes de me rabâcher les oreilles avec mon passé, et à quel point j'étais une mauvaise mère pour Henry. Ou plutôt, je te cite : Que je ne serais JAMAIS sa mère. »

Regina se redresse sur un coude, et ses doigts viennent tracer avec légèreté le contour des lèvres de la jeune femme. Les paupières d'Emma se ferment à son contact, tandis qu'elle sent la paume de la main de l'ancienne Reine se poser contre sa joue. Inconsciemment, elle penche la tête sur le côté pour plus de contact.

« Emma, regarde-moi. » Deux grands yeux émeraude s'ouvrent, calmes et sereins. « Je suis tellement désolée, mon Emma. »

La jeune femme lui sourit. Et dépose un baiser contre les lèvres tentatrices de l'ancienne Reine, mettant fin à ses excuses. Voilà bien longtemps qu'Emma lui a pardonné, tout pardonné.

« C'est exactement comme ça que je t'ai fait taire la première fois. »

Un rire doux s'échappe des lèvres de Regina tandis qu'elle repose sa tête contre la poitrine d'Emma et caresse ses cotes, laissant une légère chair de poule sur son passage. C'était vrai. Elle criait, insultait, rabaissait. Et Emma s'était approchée d'elle brusquement, lui attrapant le bras avant de l'attirer contre elle. Et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, les lèvres douces et pâles d'Emma s'était emparée des siennes. Elle était restée choquée, sans bouger, avant de soudain réaliser ce qui se passait et de la repousser. Et elles étaient restées de longues secondes à se regarder en silence, Regina la main contre ses lèvres, et Emma les bras le long du corps. Et quelque chose s'était cassé soudainement, comme un barrage qui lâche sous la tension. Et leurs corps s'étaient retrouvés, collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se cherchant.

Emma rigole, et brise le silence.

« Tu n'as jamais pu résister à mes charmes. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir en détail de comment c'était, notre premier baiser. » Elle se penche à son oreille et chuchote. « Montre-moi, Emma. »

Et les lèvres de la jeune femme sont sur les siennes, attrapant entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieure. Regina gémit doucement contre cette bouche addictive et entoure la nuque de la jeune femme de ses bras. Sa langue caresse les lèvres d'Emma jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ouvre la bouche et lui en laisse l'accès. Les mains de la blonde caressent ses flancs, tandis qu'elle la fait rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle et leurs lèvres se quittent un instant pour se retrouver avec autant d'ardeur. Emma tient son visage entre ses paumes et sa langue caresse sa bouche, explorant avec délice ce qu'elle connait déjà par cœur. Puis elles se détachent l'une de l'autre pour se retrouver encore et encore. Les mains de la Reine viennent agripper les fesses d'Emma, déclenchant un frisson de délice chez l'autre femme.

« Je crois que c'était comme ça » prononce Emma entre deux respirations.

Et elle a raison. Regina lui sourit et la force à se pousser afin de reprendre sa place dans le lit, et dès que son dos touche le matelas, l'ancienne Reine vient se coller à elle, pose sa tête sur son épaule et soupire. Emma regarde le réveil avant de lâcher un léger grognement.

« Dors, mon amour. Il est déjà tard. »

Elle ferme les yeux, son bras entourant les hanches de Regina pour la tenir plus près d'elle et soupire d'aise. Mais la jeune femme s'agite encore et Emma se tourne vers elle.

« Emma ? »

« Mmh ? »

Une inspiration profonde lui répond et Emma ouvre les yeux à nouveau pour se plonger dans ceux de sa compagne.

« Parle-moi, Regina. »

« Je…Je t'aime. »

Emma ne dit rien, elle continue à fixer Regina avec la même insistance, dans ses yeux brillent l'amour et un sourire vient éclairer son visage. Elle le sait, elle le sait depuis longtemps que Regina l'aime. Mais jamais la femme ne le lui avait dit, et Emma n'a jamais eu besoin de les entendre pour pouvoir décrypter d'or qui brille au fond de ses iris sombre.

« Regina… »

« Je suis désolée, Emma. Je n'aurais pas dû… »

Elle se soustrait à l'étreinte d'Emma et fait un mouvement pour sortir du lit, alors qu'une main se pose contre son bras et arrête sa fuite. Elle se retourne avec prudence vers les prunelles aux couleurs aussi changeantes que l'océan et elle n'y voit briller que l'amour immesurable qu'Emma a pour elle. Mais elle n'est pas rassurée pour autant. Elle n'aurait jamais dû prononcer ces mots. L'amour est une faiblesse, lui a toujours dit sa mère. Mais avec la jeune femme, elle se sent tellement en sécurité, tellement aimée et choyée, pour qui elle est vraiment, qu'après trois ans, elle n'est plus capable de retenir les mots qui lui brulaient la gorge.

« Je t'aime, Regina. Ne t'en vas pas. »

La femme, d'abord hésitante se rallonge à ses côtés tandis qu'un sourire vient danser sur ses lèvres.

« Tant que tu voudras de moi, mon amour, je ne m'en irais jamais. »

Et Emma soupire de contentement, met une claque à ses insécurités et serre Regina contre elle, inspire le parfum fruité de son shampooing et ferme les yeux. La respiration calme et régulière de l'ancienne Reine lui indique qu'elle est en train de s'endormir entre ses bras, et elle se laisse emporter par le sommeil, elle aussi. Un sourire sur ces lèvres et une pensée en tête. Je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde.


End file.
